The present invention relates to an arrangement for exchange of an upper tool, especially a punch, carried by a tool holder on a turntable of a revolving cutting press, in which the tool holder provided with a tool holder head is axially upwardly withdrawably mounted in an opening of the turntable while being prevented from turning about its axis.
In known revolving cutting presses it has hitherto been common practice to exchange the tools manually and also the upper tools, especially punches, which are carried by a tool holder. The exchange of such punches has up to now usually been carried out in the following manner:
The tool holder with the punch mounted thereon is manually removed from the upper turntable. Only at heavy presses in which the tool holder is rather heavy, simple lifting tools have occasionally been used to lift the tool holder from the turntable, that is also in this case separate devices independent from the press have been used. After exchange of the punch in the tool holder, the latter has been pushed back into the bore of the upper turntable. Since the tool holder is guided with very small clearance in the opening of the turntable, considerable difficulties have often been encountered which lead also to damage of the bore in the upper turntable. In addition, the manual exchange of the tool holder in the aforementioned manner was not only difficult but also very time-consuming.